


Fangs In This Game

by PigSlay



Series: Nobody But Us [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn calls up Louis after his Twitter fight with Shahid. Kind-of sequel to I Don’t Wanna Say Goodbye To You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs In This Game

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know One Direction. I believe Louis when he said he and Zayn made up. If you don’t believe him, that’s okay, but this fic probably isn’t for you, just a warning. (For the record, that doesn't mean I agree with Zayn's actions. I'm team no one when it comes to this fight, but I'm writing from Zayn's POV, not mine, so. Anyway...) Title a reference to Hood Politics by Kendrick Lamar.

_@Louis_Tomlinson remember when you had a life and stopped making b****y comments about mine ?_

Zayn presses “tweet”. He’s angry. He’s so, so angry. Why does Louis think he has a right to insult Zayn’s friend, just because he left the band or whatever? He didn’t have anything against Louis. As a matter of fact, they ended on good terms.

So he thought, anyway. Now Louis is up here acting “holier than thou” over dumb filters. Who the heck cares if Zayn and Shahid use supposedly “bad” filters? It’s their life. Apparently Louis doesn’t think so.

To add insult to injury, now his fans are attacking him in his mentions too. He wants to respond to all of them angrily, but he won’t. Besides, this fight is supposed to be with Louis, not with them. Still though, why does everyone feel like they have the right to an opinion on his life, especially lately?

_Don't know why I'm being attacked for defending myself , people got it twisted! I love my fans ?! Every single one of you x_

After responding to one fan who’s actually being positive and asking him a nice question, Zayn calms down a little bit, but he’s still angry enough that he finds himself typing up Louis’ phone number.

“What is it?” Louis asks. His voice sounds both angry and… slightly sad? “Have you called to yell at me some more or something?”

“I don’t know,” Zayn responds, anger building back up slowly. “Are you going to keep judging my life choices?”

“I wasn’t judging _your_ life choices okay?” Louis replies defensively. “I was judging your little producer boy’s. But if you wanna think everything is about you, go ahead. Seems to be all you do lately.”

“What is THAT supposed to mean?” Zayn nearly-yells.

“It means that,” Louis pauses for a moment. “You have just been so… so… vain lately, Zayn. And I know I haven’t used that word to describe you except as a joke in 2011, but I mean it this time. Look, you had to leave. You couldn’t take the fame anymore. That’s okay, alright?

“What’s NOT okay,” Louis continues. “Is that you allow your little producer boy to hype up things with no proof and you never defend your fans to him. Your FANS, Zayn. The ones that you wouldn’t even _have_ if it weren’t for this boyband.”

“You think I don’t realize that?” Zayn asks. He doesn’t mean to sound so furious, but Louis is really pushing his buttons right now. “You think I’m not eternally grateful for what this band has brought me? It brought me fans I love and cherish, it brought me a chance to give my parents and sisters a better house, it brought me four new best friends, it brought me YOU. I wouldn’t trade any of that for the world.”

“Really?” Now it sounds like the anger has been completely removed from Louis’ voice and instead is just sadness. “Because lately, especially with that thing you tweeted me, it definitely doesn’t seem that way.” That stabs Zayn’s heart like a knife. “You remember what you said to me? Right before you left? You said to me that you wouldn’t turn into an a***, Zayn. That’s what you said. And I was dumb enough to believe you.”

“You’re right,” Zayn admits, sniffling. “You’re right, okay? I _have_ become an a***. I don’t know why I have become so ungrateful as of late. I really don’t. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not sure I believe you, Zayn,” Louis says, also sniffling. “I understand why you had to leave, alright? I get it. But your producer boy has turned you into someone else. Recording solo music with him is fine, okay, whatever. But the Zayn I met in 2010 would never have chosen a lousy producer over his fans and supposed best friends.”

Zayn thinks he hears him crying. “Louis… Louis listen to me, alright? I am truly deeply sorry. I’m going to fix it, I’ll show you. I know words aren’t good enough, but I’ll show you in my actions. Because I never want you to believe that I’ve changed in those aspects. You have a break soon, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis confirms. “We have to do the Billboard Music Awards and after that I think we should be free for a while.”

“Come over sometime, alright?” Zayn offers. “Whenever you’re able to do so, come over. I’ll show you I’m still the guy you met in 2010 who cares about you and loves you with all his heart. Okay?”

“What, are you asking me to get it on or something?” Louis teases.

Zayn laughs. “Well if you want we can do that too. But I was thinking first we do some more cuddles in the Mystery Machine?”

Louis hums. “I definitely miss your cuddles.”

“Does… does that mean I’m forgiven?” Zayn asks desperately. The words are out before he can stop them, and he’s embarrassed for being so straightforward with his thoughts, but it’s hard for him to not be when it comes to Louis.

“Yeah,” Louis confirms. “I guess you are. For now.” He giggles slightly. “Should I also bring the other boys over?”

“Not this time,” Zayn says. “Maybe some other time, but right now I just need to see you. Nobody but us.”

“Nobody but us,” Louis repeats. “Alright, I will. Just don’t do anything a***hole-ish again before I get there, alright?”

“I’ll try,” Zayn promises. “But if I do, feel free to slap me.”

“You know I will,” Louis laughs. “Talk to you later, Zayn.”

“Talk to you later, Louis,” he responds and they hang up.

Just like he said before, it’s not the end. It’s a new beginning. He hopes he doesn’t do anything else to betray Louis’ trust, because Louis means the world to him and more. If he lost him, it’d be like losing a part of his soul.

He lays down on his bed and goes to sleep, having dreams of rushing into Louis’ arms and kissing him again.


End file.
